Days
by CharmingMischief
Summary: Inspired by the ending scene of CATWS. [Strictly for fun.] What happened during Wanda and Pietro's time in prison? And what's to come?


_Day 28._

Four birds chirping.

1..2...3...4.

Then faster chirps, ones that go longer than the previous ones.

It's mostly the same pattern. Different pitches and sounds. It's almost annoying.

But it's every day with the patterns and chirping, she has the sounds etched into her brain it seems. It seems like eternity since her and Pietro have seen sunlight, they almost forget what warmth feels like.

* * *

Day 31.

She's getting tired of seeing the same walls, the same floors, the same bars on the windows, the same dim light. The only thing keeping her sane is her abilities.

She hear Pietro throughout the night. Hears him running and running and running. Desperately trying to burn off energy in the small room they were put in. she hears him yelling in frustration, banging against the walls so hard it makes her flinch and grip the bed sheets.

Nothings worse than hearing your other half in pain.

* * *

Day 32.

She misses regular food. It seems tiring how much she longs for the same things day after day.

Pietros been quiet for half the day, it seems like a record. But it relieves and worries her. She peeks in through the small crack that separates their rooms and sees her twin on his bed, his fists curled up and gripping the bed sheets.

It must be torture for him.

Pietro always had a hyper personality. To him, he was always going fast while the world around him was going slow, it made him impatient. He was always waiting for the world to catch up to him. Sitting in one spot always irritated him. Hence why she would hear him running around in his room like a caged animal begging for freedom.

She tries whispering his name to gain his attention, but the only response is silence. It seems as though he forced himself to sleep, again.

* * *

Day 35.

Wanda sighs and lifts her hands, channeling her energy and making the small, silver metal cubes levitate into the air and make them go in between her fingers. She must have done this a thousand times already.

"Psst! Wanda!" She hears his voice whisper to her. She turns immediately and peeks at him through the small hole in the wall they both dug, but hid well from the guards.

"What?" Wanda whispered back confused.

"I think they're gonna let us out." Pietro whispers with excitement in his tone it almost breaks her heart.

Oh, how much she wished that were true.

* * *

Day 40.

It seems like they weren't getting out as Pietro so naïvely thought.

Wanda laid in her bed in the dead of night, her hands resting on her stomach and her mind a million miles away. What if they never got free? What if they were going to be like in those fairytale where the heroine was trapped in a tower or castle and someone saves them?

Suddenly, one of the strange men opened her cell door and looked at her with a stoic expression.

"You. Get up." He said in a gruff voice that was accented with german. Wanda's eyes widened and she immediately scrambled up from her bed and straightened out her plain prisoner dress before walking out of the cell, her eyes instantly going towards her twins cell to see that it was empty as well.

"Have you eaten?" The man suddenly asked conversationally as he walked beside the mocha-haired woman, his hands clasped behind his back. Wanda looked over at him with a strange expression, wondering why he even cared for one, but it worried her.

"Uh, no, I haven't. Is that where we're going?"

"Yes. It's right this way, you're going to need your energy up for what we have planned for you."

Wanda pressed her chapped lips in a line as he opened the door for her to walk in. The room was brightly lit so much she had to shield her eyes, and partly because she hasn't seen much light.

Once her eyes adjusted she saw a large dining room with a huge table piled with different foods and drinks that smelled so good her stomach practically cried out. She immediately ran toward the table and grabbed what looked like a breakfast burritos, taking a large bite and nearly moaning out as flavor of cheese, egg, sausage, and peppers bursted into her mouth.

"Good, isn't it?" The man asked, she could hear the smile in his voice.

Wanda nodded enthusiastically and swallowed before grabbing a cup of black fiz. Soda! It had been so long since she even had it. She took a large gulp that it almost overflowed and ruined her (already) ragged dress.

Once she had her fill of food, she smiled widely, feeling her energy up. "Where's Pietro?" She asked after a few moments.

The man didn't answer.

* * *

**I got inspired by the end scene of _Captain America: The Winter Solider_ and this sorta just popped into my head. But it's strictly for fun purposes. :)**


End file.
